It is well known in the art to wrap a pressure tube with filaments in order to increase the tubes pressure retaining capabilities. Normally, only one helix angle is utilized in the wrapping. There are some examples in the prior art of more than one helix angle being utilized. For example, Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,079, discloses helical windings, followed by circular windings then additional helical windings. Yates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,626, discloses a reinforced driveshaft where the innermost layer is disposed at an angle of .+-.30 degrees to .+-.50 degrees with respect to the longitudinal axis, the outermost layer is disposed at an angle of 60 degrees to 90 degrees and the intermediate angle is disposed at an angle of 0 degrees to .+-.15 degrees.
A need exists for light weight pressure tubes which are capable of withstanding repeated enormous pressure pulses. One such application is for rail gun barrels for use in an orbital space station.